The field of this disclosure relates generally to methods for mounting a heat exchanger in a gas turbine engine assembly, and more particularly to mounting the heat exchanger using a slip joint assembly.
Many known gas turbine engines have engine subsystems that should be cooled to facilitate improving the life span and/or reliability of the engine. To facilitate cooling the engine subsystems, at least some known gas turbine engine assemblies include radiators that are exposed to air flowing through the engine assembly to facilitate cooling a working fluid (e.g., an oil and/or a fuel) flowing through the radiator. However, many gas turbine engine radiators have been known to obstruct airflow through the engine assembly, causing turbulence and/or pressure drops within the engine assembly, which could adversely affect engine performance. Additionally, interruption of the radiator with joint assemblies reduces the area available for cooling. Moreover, at least some known gas turbine engine radiators are susceptible to high cycle fatigue (e.g., fatigue resulting from vibrations caused by rotor imbalance) and/or low cycle fatigue (e.g., fatigue resulting from thermal growth of the radiator caused by a temperature differential between the radiator and the supporting structure).
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a heat exchanger mounting system that facilitates increasing an efficiency of a gas turbine engine, while simultaneously addressing high cycle fatigue and low cycle fatigue concerns.